Alone, Or Am I?
by NPD18
Summary: Cameron's car won't start so she is forced to walk home. Alone. Or is she? [HC at end]


**Alone, Or Am I?**

**A/N: **This one may be a little… weird. And I guess it should have been posted in a couple of months (you'll understand at the end) but well I probably will forget unless I put it up now teehee. See the story is, I went on holiday, came back with 3 fics written and new chapters for two others lol. And then I received a text… and well here is what came out of that. So technically I should be thanking the S.O.B who keeps sending me texts, but amazingly I'm not lol.

Anyway, this is a mostly Cameron based fic, set I don't know when so yeah. Bear in mind, the last episode I saw was 'Detox' so I'm not as far ahead as most of you probably are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House unfortunately. I do however own Cameron's coat which is featured in the first line… or at least I claimed it over at LJ squee

-

Sinking her hands deep into the pockets of her dark red coat, Allison Cameron made her way up the street, the faint beams of streetlamps casting shadows along the empty sidewalk. Somewhere behind her a dog was barking, rather too loud to be forgotten but not so loud that it distracted from her thoughts. Her car, which was still in the car lot of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, hadn't wanted to start, forcing Cameron into the dark to walk home. Alone. Not that she minded or was in the least bit scared. Cold? Yes. Scared? No. It wasn't a long walk and the route was familiar so it was just the strength of the unusually chilly wind that the young doctor objected to.

As she neared her own apartment, Cameron noticed the neat gardens fading out into broken paving. A gust of wind blew a branch of a tree in her direction and although she saw it coming, it still tripped her up, the cold steps to her apartment cold and hard as she pulled herself to her feet. Cursing, she unlocked the front door and stepped into the warm.

"What now?" She muttered to herself, struggling to find her cell phone which was beeping furiously.

**GROW THE FUCK UP**

Cameron rolled her eyes at the message on her phone. Not quite as bad as 'you stink' but still unoriginal, even by House's standards. Glancing at the sender number, she was a little surprised by what she read. Unknown caller. With a shrug, Allison dropped her purse and cell phone onto the hallway table. She slipped her coat off, hanging it up as she strolled into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she took out a carton of orange juice and then glass from the cabinet above her head.

Suddenly, a thud from the hall caught her attention, causing her to turn just in time to see the front door slam shut. Startled, Cameron stared at it for a moment. _I'm sure I closed that. _Deciding there was probably a logical explanation that she'd discover later, she went back to sorting herself a glass of juice.

"Relax Allison, you're being paranoid,"

Finishing her drink, she placed the glass on the counter and, putting the empty juice carton in the trash, decided to take a nap on the couch before finishing the laundry she had started that morning. She turned out the kitchen light and sleepily opened the lounge door. Content that everything was okay, Cameron curled up on her black leather couch and was soon asleep. But not for long.

After a half hour of sleep, something woke her, though she didn't know what. Outside it was dark and the street was still empty apart from parked cars. Not feeling in the least bit rested, she wanted to go back to sleep but something told her she wouldn't be able to. Instead, she made her way into her bedroom and grabbed the pile of laundry off her perfectly made bed. She had just opened the bathroom door when the phone rang, making her jump. Hesitant, she dropped the bundle of clothes and slowly walked into the hall. Her fingers gripped the receiver. She swallowed before finally answering.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause on the other end, long enough for Cameron to consider hanging up but as she shakily moved the phone from her face, a voice on the other end stopped her. She took a deep breathe before listening again.

"ALLY!" The loud voice startled her, but the shock on her face soon turned to a smirk.

"Yes, _Bobby_?"

It was just Chase being his usual stupid self. For someone so clever, he sure did act the idiot out of work. Looking at the clock, Allison thought he was probably in the bar with Foreman, it being half 10. Leaning against the wall, she steadied herself for another crazy conversation with her fellow (and probably drunk) "duckling".

-

Her conversation with Chase lasted longer than she'd hoped and by the time she'd hung up it was past 11. Still tired, she went back to the bathroom, crouched under the basin and grabbed the laundry pile. As she stood up again, she quickly glanced at her reflection in her mirror, but instead of just seeing herself a dark red message greeted her. Cameron wasn't sure if she wanted to read it.

**I'M WATCHING YOU!**

**SCARED? YOU SHOULD BE!**

Again, only very basic horror movie crap, but the fact that someone had been in her home stopped Cameron from laughing at the stupidity of the smeared lipstick message. Anxiously, she looked around the bathroom. The open window may have been the person's exit but she couldn't be sure they weren't still in the apartment.

A loud thud from the lounge confirmed what Allison had thought – whoever it was hadn't left.

"Who's there?" The calmness of her own voice surprised her, "I'm calling the police,"

But as she twisted the doorknob, a sound of footsteps stopped her. Not just footsteps, a horrible scraping sound that rang in her ears too. An image of the killer in "I Know What You Did Last Summer" dragging his metal hook along the wooden flooring came to mind.

"Who's there!" Sobbing, Cameron crouched against the door, her eyes squeezed shut.

For a moment there was complete silence, and then, "CAMERON!"

Her eyes opened slowly. Shaking, she opened the door, backing out through it until she was against the wall, looking down all the way. As she rested against the wall, she took a deep breath before rising two haunted eyes and taking a look around her apartment. Her **empty** apartment. Or so she hoped.

Through the open kitchen door, se could see the light was on. More to the point, she could see a gloved hand around a half empty glass of juice. Deciding it was better to sneak up on the intruder while he was off guard rather than wait from them to attack. Swallowing her fear, Cameron pulled herself up and slowly walked over to the kitchen door, opening it suddenly with force. The man was gone.

"Cameron!" A familiar voice came from the floor behind where the door was wedged.

She spun around. Curled up, his cane underneath him, Gregory House was wincing in pain, holding his hand out to her. A confused look on her face, she helped him to his feet, but not without questioning him at the same time, "What are you doing in my kitchen!"

House popped a vicodin, "You think Cuddy will let me off clinic duty after this?"

"House!" Frustrated, she hit his arm, "Why are **you** in **my** kitchen!"

"Ahh this is a funny story…"

Raising an eyebrow, she leant back on the counter, "This I have to hear,"

"You left your car at the hospital, so I was dropping by to tell you and offer you a lift for the mor…" but before he could finish, she interrupted.

"Firstly, don't you think I noticed I left my car at work? AND, when would you ever use your own time to do the nice thing and offer **anyone **a lift? Especially me!"

"Okay, okay, I was going to come by and laugh in your face… but the door was open and I saw someone who wasn't you. I was about to hit the guy with my cane when you knocked me over opening the door! I could sue you know…"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "No you couldn't. You're in my apartment without permission. So, this guy, he escaped?"

Gesturing toward the window, which was wide open, he nodded. He thought he saw a look of fear on her face, but she blinked it away. Still, she looked exhausted and frustrated. House tapped his cane twice on the back wall. Confusion replaced any fear Cameron had as two people appeared at the kitchen window, one held a tube of lipstick, the other a cell phone in a gloved hand.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

A smile slowly came across her face as she caught onto what was happening. Chase and Foreman clambered in, each greeting her with a hug whilst House watched by, looking impatient as always.

-

After the others left, Allison let out a tired yawn and turned to House. A small smile played across his lips. She'd always known he was just a child in a man's body, and tonight's prank had confirmed it. But still, he wasn't _all _bad, even if she was usually the only one to say so and even then didn't always show it.

"You had fun huh?"

House smirked, "Well a hell of a lot more than you did! The look on your face when you came in the kitchen!"

"So I didn't really hit you?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Anyway, how could you forget it was Halloween! Speaking of which, where's my gift?"

"You don't give gifts on Halloween…"

"Sure you do!"

"Fine,"

She leant in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, taking him completely by surprise, but he didn't pull away. Quite the opposite, he pulled her closer. Breaking apart, his eyes watched hers, which were sparkling with excitement, much like the grin on her face.

"That an okay gift?"

Looking down at his cane sheepishly, House nodded, "Definitely. Though it didn't cost much did it! Mine cost way more, I mean lipstick is more expensive than I thought and since Jimmy had ran out…"

Playfully, Cameron swatted at his arm. She intended to kiss him again, but just as she went to there was a loud thud from her bedroom. A look of alarm on her face, she looked questioningly at him, "If that wasn't you…?"

**THE END**


End file.
